This invention relates generally to amplifiers, and more specifically to test points within amplifiers.
Communication systems, such as two-way cable television systems, typically process signals in both the forward, or downstream, direction and the reverse, or upstream, direction. These signals may travel long distances and, as a result, distribution amplifiers are typically employed to amplify the levels of the forward and reverse signals.
Within these distribution amplifiers, and within other electronic devices that process broadband distributed signals, it is desirable to provide test points coupled to the forward and reverse signal paths so that a technician can access these test points to analyze the nature, extent, and location of system problems or failures. Generally, within amplifiers, separate test points for the forward signal are provided prior and subsequent to forward signal amplification. Separate test points for the reverse signals are also provided prior and subsequent to reverse signal amplification. Therefore, within a single amplifier, four different test point locations are desired. Since each test point traditionally requires a separate directional coupler to pull off a portion of the signal to be tested, the multiplicity of test points within a single amplifier increases both the cost and the size of the device.
Thus, what is needed is an inexpensive and space-saving way to provide multiple test points within electronic devices in a communication system.